


Intoxicated Thoughts

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy gets some news he doesn't like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated Thoughts

It was a cool December morning, the fog hung over San Francisco muting the skyline of the city to just dark shapes. He'd been up before the sun for his weekly vidcall. Normally he'd have gone back to bed afterward, but this one drove him to the bottle.  Filling his flask, he'd left the confines of the Academy grounds and went for a walk with no real destination in mind until he'd come to the park overlooking the bay. The empty park and the fog were a good cover for his mood and he welcomed its offer of anonymity and solace. Picking a bench under a leafless tree, he sat down and pulled out his flask and took a long drink, welcoming that first burn of the bourbon. Taking another swig of the amber liquid, he let the smoothness of the alcohol warm him. Turning the flask over in his hands and rubbing his thumb over his engraved initials, he realized just how much he hadn't needed it since becoming a cadet. Joining Star Fleet had given him something new to focus on and when his mood turned and all he wanted to do was drown his sorrows, Jim was usually able to bully him out of it.

Today however, he didn't want to be sober. Today he wanted to be as drunk as he could manage.  Today had been his weekly vidcall with his daughter and at the end of hearing all about Joanna's latest adventure, his ex informed him that she was denying his request to speak to Joanna on Christmas Day, stating that he'd have to make due with their normally scheduled call which came two days after the holiday.

His ex took everything from him and she was trying to keep his daughter from him as well.  If he were a spiteful person he'd wish everything space could do to a person on her. Sometimes he wondered if it was just a game to her, 'see how far I can push Len before he proves to the world he's the bastard I know him to be'.  Jim often told him to let his success be his best revenge on his ex and for the most part he agreed with his friend, today however, he was wishing the darkness and disease space had to offer on her. When he sobered up maybe he'd make an appointment to talk to Star Fleet Legal about whether or not he could amend the visitation and possibly custody agreement. If she was going to use his past against him to keep Joanna from him, then maybe he could use his future to get his daughter back.


End file.
